The Elementalist
by everybodydotheflop
Summary: A S.H.I.E.L.D agent finds her life changes drastically when she goes on a mission, meanwhile she is falling for a certain Captain. but what happens when another figure comes into the equation? Steve/OC/Loki rating is now T just because im paranoid and there will be swearing
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy so this is my second story and I probably won't continue the other one because I have nothing to go on sorry guys but this is a new story and I hope you read and review and I would like the thank AngelicaLeighton87 for helping me with the planning for this story! Um I don't think there is anything else to say but please tell me what you think of it and I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own and of the MARVEL characters.

Oh and BTW the italics are Kiara thinking to herself

…

3rd person

Agent Kiara Morgan walked down the hallway of the S.H.I.E.L.D New York base. She was short for her age, with a petite build and blond curly hair. Her striking blue eyes the colour of sapphires concentrating on the file in her hand. Kiara had been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for only 2 years after coming out of University and she was already a high ranked agent who was specialized in combat and special tactical missions as well as undercover covert missions. Her life was surrounded by missions and she never had time for a social life unless it was going out for dinner or just hanging about with her two best friends Clint and Natasha.

"Hey Tasha! Did Fury say where he was going to brief me on that new mission?" Kiara shouted to her best friend.

"It in room 4a on level 3" Natasha shouted back.

"Ok thanks!" Kiara said and walked into the elevator.

_I wonder what Fury has in mind for me. I hope it's nothing in Budapest_ she thought to herself remembering her horrible time in that awful place as she stepped out of the elevator. Kiara was ripped from her thoughts when Agent Phil Coulson shouted her name.

"Kiara!" he shouted

"Yea!?" Kiara asked

"Your late Fury needs to see you urgently!" he again shouted from up the hallway.

"Yea chill I'm getting there!" She grumbled.

Fury was really starting to piss Kiara off. She was being sent on so many missions that were completely pointless. Like the mission she had just come back from. Some terrorist wanted to blow up a building full of party guests. It was Kiara's job to talk him out of it. It was easy for her of course. She had always had amazing skills in persuasion. That was one of the reasons that S.H.I.E.L.D hired her. She was finally at the door of the meeting room and she punched in the security code and the door opened to a very grumpy Director Nick Fury, Head of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"You're late!" he raged.

"You don't pay me to be early" Kiara said.

"Don't push me Morgan" he grunted.

_Again with the grumpy crap I mean what side does this guy wake up on every day? _Kiara thought to herself _maybe he doesn't sleep…_

"MORGAN!" he shouted.

"Sorry sir" Kiara mumbled not really sorry at all.

"Now that you're here I want to introduce you to a new mission-"

"Oh please not another boring field trip please!" Kiara begged.

"If you would let me finish… this one is a big one, we have had news from Intel that a nuclear plant in Bulgaria has been doing business with Iraqi terrorists. We need you to infiltrate and take down the planning process before any foundations can be laid with the Iraqi's."

"Yes sir… do you have the project file?" Kiara asked

"Yes I do" Fury handed her the file.

"You leave with Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton in the morning, Good luck and Godspeed." With that he left the room…

…..

Hey guys sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it's just an intro and I will get to the mission in the next chapter. I hope you like the story and there will be more Avengers in chapters to come but for now…

CYAAA please R&R

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this chapter will be in first person in the point of view of Kiara. I hope you guys like it! This chapter will probably be a bit longer than the last one so GET PUMPED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the MARVEL characters I only own Kiara.

…

I left the meeting room in wonder. I was actually getting a good mission for once. And I get to complete it with Clint and Natasha! _Wait this is still a high risk mission in which you could get killed _I told myself. _Oh well not like I have much of a life anyway…_

I strolled into my room at base. It wasn't much. A double bed with a wardrobe and a bathroom. But it was better than some of the other housing that some agents got. I started getting my equipment ready when Clint walked in.

"Hey K, what are you doing?" Clint asked.

"Packing for the Bulgaria mission" I stated flatly.

"Ah yes, have you read over the file yet?" he asked.

"No I haven't what's in it?" I asked

"Nothing it just says take them down pretty much" Clint sighed

"Wow that was helpful" I glared at him.

"Haha yea, anyway we will be taking Quinjet two at six tomorrow so be ready" He said as he got up and left.

"Ok thanks see you tomorrow" I said as he walked out the door.

I was in the middle of packing when I heard someone knock at my door. _Probably Clint again coming to ask a stupid question…_

"Come in!" I shouted.

The door opened and my eyes widened. A blond, bulky man walked into my room. He was around my age, 23, and he had bright blue eyes. He was incredibly tall and in amazing shape. He saw me and blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry for bothering you miss" he said

"No, it's ok really; can I help you with something?" I asked. I was sure I was blushing.

"Oh well I was wondering where meeting room 4a was, I'm new here so I don't know my way around" he told me.

"Oh a new agent?" I wondered.

"Something like that"

"Ok well it's on level 3, the elevator is just down the hall" he looked confused.

"Elevator?" he asked. Now I was confused. Maybe he was foreign or something.

"Um never mind the stairs are left up the hallway" I told him.

"Thank you um I didn't get your name?" he asked.

"It's Kiara, Kiara Morgan" I smiled.

"Steve Rogers, or Captain America if you like, nice to meet you"

Unknowing to Steve and Kiara, Natasha was right outside the door, listening with a smile.

…

"Ok ready to leave?" Clint asked me as we walked onto the Quinjet the next morning.

"You make it sound as though were going on a holiday" I snorted as I strapped a gun to my thigh.

Clint shrugged and walked aboard the Quinjet. Natasha was already powering up the jet so I quickly got on board and sat down with my bag in the storage. I was nervous. I read the file last night and this mission was risky. Just before the doors closed Natasha got a call from base.

"Hello? Yes this is Widow, ok sure, how long will he be? Ok Widow out" she said into the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked

"It was Fury; he says we have another Agent on the team for this mission." She said with a wink.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"The dear Captain" Natasha said smirking at me.

"Oh that's great!" I said a little too excitedly.

"OOHHHHHH! Kiara has a cruuussshhhh!" Clint sang.

"Shut up I do not!" I said, blushing.

"Hey you're blushing! Don't lie I heard you two in your room!" Natasha said.

"No I'm not!" I shouted.

"Oh come on you so like him!" Clint said.

"Like who?" Steve said out of nowhere.

"Oh you will find out soon enough, actually I think you already know who it is!" Clint said and walked off to flirt aimlessly with Natasha.

"Ok then..." Steve said confused.

"Oh don't mind him; I'm pretty sure he is a child on the inside." I said while trying to cover my blushing.

"Oh Miss Morgan it's a pleasure to meet you again" he said bowing his head slightly.

"Please it's Kiara and it's great to see you too."

Steve put his rucksack in the storage and sat in the seat next to me. I blushed. _Why am I blushing so much? I've never felt like this for a guy before. Must be a hormonal thing, _but I wasn't so convinced. I had to get my mind off Steve. I thought of the mission. We were going to go undercover in Bulgaria at a party that the Iraqi's and the Bulgarian's were both at to complete the planning for the nuclear exportations. _Great that means that I have to wear a dress. Why does my life have to suck like this? _I was pulled from my thoughts when I noticed Steve looking at me.

"Find what you were looking for?" I asked smiling.

"Oh…I… um…I was just-"

"It's ok I'm just playing" I said.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said with that cute little blush returning to his handsome face.

"No its ok" I told him.

"Wow your eyes…there-"

"Awful I know I tried to use contacts but the colour just shone through" I turned away I shame of my overly bright eyes.

"No they are beautiful" Steve said with a smile.

"What?" I said confused.

"They are the prettiest eyes I have ever seen" he said.

"Wow, no one has ever said that they were pretty before, all through school I was teased because they thought I was a freak for having Sapphire blue eyes" I said with a sad look.

"Well they were wrong" he smiled.

"Thank you, Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Yea of course!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you called Captain America?" I asked with curiosity.

"Fury said it was confidential to anyone outside the initiative, I would like to tell you but I'm under strict orders" he stated.

"Oh that's ok, trust me I know all about orders" I told him

I yawned, I realised how tired I was. I hadn't slept much last night thinking of this mission. I had a bad habit of thinking of the worst possible scenarios that could happen. I decided I was going to sleep on the way there. I didn't think I would be able to sleep for long since the Quintets are the fastest aircraft in the world so we'd be in Bulgaria in a matter of hours but I decided to try. I got comfortable and closed my eyes.

...

So that was the end! What did you think? Did you like it? Well I did please review because I really would like some feedback on this!

Xxgj

P.S: Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so this is chapter 3 YAYAYAYAYA I'm so excited with this story and I hope you guys are too! I would really like some feedback with this story because I am just starting out! I hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the MARVEL characters, I only own Kiara

….

_CLINT DUCK! I shouted from the corner of the room but it was too late. Clint had been shot. I made sure the coast was clear before I ran over to him._

"_Clint!" is shouted to him_

"_Kiara go!" he whispered hoarsely._

"_NO I WONT LEAVE YOU!" I shouted again._

"_You have to stop the terrorists!" I saw Clint about to close his eyes._

"_CLINT STAY WITH ME!" I started crying onto my torn and tattered party dress. By now the party guests had fled in terror._

_As I watched Clint die I knew what I had to do. Natasha had already fallen and Steve was nowhere to be seen. I got up and took my gun out and ran for the conference room where I knew the terrorists had set up the attack. I opened the door to a dark room. I was shaking, I knew I needed back up but I had none. I was alone. I tried to find the light but it was too late. I felt a bang and a sharp pain in my chest. I realized that I had been shot. I fell to the ground and as I did the lights came on. I saw my killer standing over me smirking. Everything went fuzzy. Then there was nothing…_

"AHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I woke up.

It was just a dream. _Wow I really am messed up_ I told myself. I realised I wasn't in the Quinjet, I was in a bed. I also realized that I was no longer wearing my S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. I was now wearing a T-shirt and a pair of grey shorts. _How did I get in this?_ I looked up to the desk in the middle of the room to see Natasha reading a file.

"Hey" I said groggily.

"Oh hey, you are a really heavy sleeper you know? You slept right through landing and the car trip" Natasha said.

"Who carried me?" I asked warily.

"Oh I think you know" she said cheekily.

"Oh gosh it was Steve wasn't it?" I said, blushing.

"Yep, but its ok he didn't change you I did" she said calmly.

"Oh thank god" I said with a sigh.

"Haha, well its four o'clock and the party starts at 6 o'clock so you might wanna get ready" she said and I realised that there was an outfit waiting for me on the dresser that was next to my bed.

"Wow it's beautiful, where did you get it?" I asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D provided one to both of us and tuxedos to the boys" she said motioning with her head to her dress on the bed next to mine.

"Ok I might get ready, where are my guns?" I asked looking for my gun belts.

"In the dresser in your bag" she said as she picked up her dress and went into her bathroom.

I walked over to my dress. It was Sapphire blue of course. It was a chiffon style dress with a diamante band around the waist with a rippled trail. Next to it was a pair of silver glittered open-toe shoes with a clutch handbag sitting beside the shoes. I collected all the items and went into my bathroom. I had a shower and washed my curly mess of dirty blond hair. I got out and blow-dried and straightened my hair. I ten found a make-up kit in the bathroom and decided to use it. _S.H.I.E.L.D really though over everything_ didn't they? Before I slipped my dress on I strapped my guns to my thighs and put a few throwing knives into a belt around my waist. I wanted to be prepared for the worst. If it was going to be anything like my nightmare then I had to suit up. I slipped on my dress and put my shoes on. As I walked out I saw Steve and Clint talking to Natasha who looked amazing in her gold and black getup. I walked over.

"Ok what's the plan?" I said seriously.

"Wow Kiara you look great" Clint said.

Steve just stood and stared at me eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Please Steve I need to know the plan" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yes…right…um ok were going to attend Aleksandar Balakov's party. This man is the head of the Bulgarian Nuclear Power Plant. We will attack with backup from Bulgarian Intelligence who will be stationed outside the party acting as undercover security officers for the party.

"How will we get in the door?" Natasha asked.

"With these" Clint pulled out forged invitations.

"Nice one Clint" I told him taking an invitation.

"OK once we are inside we need to find the computer room that controls the exportations. We need someone to stop the nuclear blocks from leaving that party." Steve explained.

"Wait the block will be at the party?" I asked.

"Yes and we need you to get to them and guard them to make sure no one takes them out of the room they are locked into" Natasha told me.

"Ok so we need a map of the Balakov mansion" Clint said

"I've got it" I went into my room and pulled out the map that was in the folder with all my files.

"Ok so the nuclear blocks will be in this vault room, you need to get there and guard them. Do not go near them they will emit high radiation levels." Clint explained to me.

"It's ok Clint I'm not planning on becoming some big radiation monster" I said and Steve gave me a look that said _how do you know about that?_

The others sorted out there plans for the mission while I thought about my part. I only had to guard the blocks right? I thought back to my awful nightmare. _That won't happen…that WON'T happen..._ I kept telling myself this but it didn't help. I was getting nervous. _What if someone gets shot? What if I get shot?_ All these things I had to consider. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Steve's hand on my bare arm.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear.

"I think so" I said shakily.

He held his arm out and I took it. That's when I noticed what he was wearing. He was in a midnight black tuxedo and his hair was combed in his usual fringe cut. He looked so handsome it was hard to take my eyes off of him. _I only just met this guy and I felt so many emotions for him_ I thought to myself as we got into a car driven by and undercover Bulgarian Intelligence Agent. We all got into the car and another Agent put a bag of S.H.I.E.L.D weapons into the boot of the car. And we drove to the party.

…..

Ok guys I'm really sorry for the uneventfulness of this chapter but hey? It's the longest chapter that I have ever written YAYAYA I PROMISE I will have action in the next chapter! Please review it would make me very happy!

xx


	4. Chapter 4

YAYAYA I'm back! So this chapter is the mission! I will have some Steve/OC fluffiness in this so get pumped! thanks to those who favourited AngelicaLeighton87, CherryBlossomTrinity, emickhohania21 and those who alerted: Amor Mio, emickohania21, foreverwriting2352, TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters , youaregonnacatchacold. thaankyou all i love u!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the MARVEL characters, I only own Kiara.

P.S this chapter follows directly from where the last one finished.

….

We arrived at the door of the Balakov mansion. I was getting very nervous. I went over the plan of attack in my head but it didn't make me feel any more secure. One of the agents opened the door for me and I got out. Steve held out his arm and I again took it. He walked me up to the door and we gave the doorman our invitation. I looked back to see that Clint had handed the man his and Natasha's invitations,

"You ready?" Steve whispered to me.

"Yea I think so" I said warily.

"Ok do you know the plan?" he asked as we walked in the door.

"Yep" I whispered back.

I looked around the room in awe. The mansion was amazing. The classical style was breathtaking along with the massive chandeliers hanging from the roof. There were at least 200 people at the party.

"_This is Widow to Morgan can you hear me?"_ I heard Natasha say to me through the mic that had been wired to me upon leaving our hotel.

"_Loud and clear"_ I responded through the mic.

"_Ok, you need to make your way to the dance floor and you need to act normal, once you have gained the trust of the guests move to your position"_ I nodded in acknowledgement.

I moved onto the dance floor with Steve. I took his hand into the waltz position and started dancing. After a while I noticed that I was leading the dance. And I also noticed that Steve looked very uncomfortable and confused.

"Steve…Do you know how to dance?" I asked with a light smile.

"Uh no" he said sheepishly.

"Good because I don't really like dancing and I walked of the dance floor and Steve followed.

"So Steve I don't know much about you. Please tell" I asked as we sat down at a table.

"Well I was born in Brooklyn, and I grew up with a normal life except for the fact that I was always getting beaten up" he said.

"That's awful" I gasped.

"Yea but it taught me some life lesson about the real world" he said smiling.

"Ok well continue" I motioned for him to keep going.

"Well I always wanted to join the Army but I couldn't because I was so small" he said sadly.

"Small? But your huge!" I asked questioningly.

"Yes, look Kiara I haven't been all that honest with you" he said nervously.

"About what? " I asked getting very interested.

"Ok well, I was born in Brooklyn in 1918. I grew up always wanting to be a soldier. When I was 23 I was asked to take part in a new program called the 'super soldier' program. They wanted me not just because I was small but because I was willing to fight for my country and I still am." He said taking a breath.

"What?" I gasped.

"I took the test and the serum made me the build I am now. It also gave me a slower aging rate and a higher metabolism. But all the military wanted me to be was a lab rat so I took matters into my own hands." He told me.

Steve went on to tell the rest of his story and when he was done. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"So your over 90 years old?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable" he said looking away.

"No it's actually fascinating" I reassured him.

Before I could say anything else I saw a shadow cast over me. I looked up to a man dressed in similar clothing that Steve except his looked a lot more posh and expensive. He was average height. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked around 30. When I saw him I realised I had seen him before.

"Aleksandar Balakov and you my pretty are?" Balakov said.

"Charlotte, Charlotte James" I told Balakov. I didn't want him to know my true identity.

"Well Miss James, may I have this dance?" he said in a suave Bulgarian accent as he put his hand out for me to take.

"_Go! It will gain you his trust!" _I heard Clint shout through his wire and I looked over to him and he nodded. Then I looked at Steve he had a worried look on his face but he nodded as well.

"Of course" I said in my most seductive tone, which of course wasn't really working for me.

I took his hand and he took me to the dance floor. He was an amazing dancer. I didn't have to do a thing. He started talking to me about his mansion but I didn't really listen I was to focused on Clint talking in my ear.

"_Ok after this dance we need Kiara to go to her position once she is there she will say the words 'Bulgaria' and we will know she is ready. Then Natasha and I will go and take Balakov to the conference room and 'talk' to them. By then the Iraqi's would be notified that there are delays and will not complete the transfer. They will go to the block to try and transport them but Steve will stop them in the unlock room that is before the lock room which contains the block. From there the Bulgarian Intelligence will take over"._

"_Roger" _I heard Steve say.

I looked over to Natasha and she nodded. Then the song ended. Balakov stepped back and kissed my hand.

"I am sorry my dear I have dealings to attend to but you are welcome to wait in my private bedroom" he said with a sly smile.

"I'll be there when you arrive" I told him seductively.

He left and I walked calmly to the outer door leading to the main hallway. Once I got there I heard a familiar voice in my earpiece.

"Ok the unlock room will be the first on the right" Agent Phil Coulson told me.

"Roger that Coulson" I whispered into my mic.

I walked subtly through the doors and found the large main hallway. A guard came up to me.

"Miss you cannot be here" he said.

"Tell that to my knife" I told him as I threw a poison knife at his arm. He collapsed in a fit.

I continued down the hall to the Unlock room. I saw that the door needed a key card. I looked over to the security guard and saw that he had a card strapped to his belt. I went over and got it off his belt then opened the door. I went inside and ripped the bottom of my beautiful dress and took off my so I could walk better. I opened another door to find a glass case with 5 nuclear blocks in it.

"Bulgaria!" I shouted into my mic.

I heard fighting on the other end. I just stood there with my guns out and cocked until I saw Steve come through to the unlock room. He said something but I couldn't hear him through the soundproof glass so he turned on his mic.

"_Kiara how are you doing?" he asked with a little edge._

"Great how did the others go?" I asked him.

"_The mercenaries should be here soon" _he said back

And just like that. At least a dozen mercenary soldiers stormed through into the unlock room. I didn't know how Steve would handle it. Out of nowhere I saw pull out a Shield that was Red, White and Blue with a star in the middle. He started bashing the soldier with the shield until I heard a gunshot and Steve's arm exploding in a red liquid. He fell to the ground.

"STEVE!" I shouted.

The mercenaries looked to me and I pointed my gun as they came through the door.

"Put down your weapons!" I shouted.

They were speaking some foreign language so I had no idea what they were saying but one of them had a gun pointed at me. I didn't know what to do. I was out numbered. One of the soldiers walked towards me and I tried to hit him with my gun but I was too slow. He had the same idea. I tried to duck out of the way but I crashed into the glass case and fell onto the nuclear block. I saw Steve shouting from the other room through the glass then the soldiers' eyes going wide before my eyes and body started to burn. I screamed and everything went black.

….

Ok yes I know the mission was short but I wanted to get to the point. I figured I had waffled on for long enough :D hope u like and please review it would make me feel better :D

Xx


	5. Chapter 5

HEYY so what are you all thinking about this story? Is it good/bad if it is bad then tell me :D hoping your liking the story sorry but there is going to be a lot of talking in this chapter so I apologize in advance! I wanna thank those guys who put me on alert: Amor Mio, emickohania21, foreverwriting2352, TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters , youaregonnacatchacold. And those who favourited: emickohania21, CherryBlossomTrinity and finally the great AngelicaLeighton87!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the MARVEL characters, I only own my OC.

…

"_Hello Kiara"_

"_Who…Who's there?"_

"_Oh just an interested party"_

"_Why would… whoever you are… be interested in me?"_

"_Oh you will see very soon my darling"_

"_Wait what?"_

…

I was awake. _Who was that voice? _My whole body hurt. I could hardly open my eyes but when I did it was awful. The room I was in was bright. Too bright. I looked around. It looks like a hospital except the room I was in was surrounded my reinforced glass. I groaned. And as soon as I did I regretted it.

"Kiara!" I heard Clint shout.

He was outside the glass, hands pressed against it. He looked worried. I had never wanted to worry anyone. _Gosh what happened?_ Oh yea that's right. I made a complete fool out of myself my falling into glass. _Wow all 2 years of training and that's the best I can do?_ I felt like hitting myself. If I could move that is. I turned my head to see Clint again. He was talking to a man that I hadn't seen before. Arguing more like it. The man had a purple shirt on and brown trousers. He wore glasses and had dark, short curly hair. The man finally nodded and Clint fist pumped. He looked over to me and smiled. He left the room and I was left looking at the other man who now had one of those radiation suits on. He pressed some buttons and the massive door opened. He walked up to my bedside.

"My name is Dr. Bruce Banner, I will be tending to you" he said in a friendly voice.

"Y…You…You're the guy who was-"

"Yes I would rather not talk about…The other guy" he said sadly. I remember reading his file.

"I'm sorry" my voice sounded raspy.

"No… it's ok really" he said turning back to me.

"Um if I may ask… what's with the getup?" I asked quizzically.

"Well when you fell into the glass, you fell directly onto the nuclear blocks. It seems you have some abnormality with your body. In other words… you have gained supernatural powers from the nuclear blocks." He explained.

"What…what!? How, what-"

"The nuclear block somehow altered you mind. You have the ability to control with you mind." He told me.

"What can I control?" I was almost hyperventilating.

"We don't know for sure, but it's should come up accidentally. Then we should know" Bruce looked excited like a 5 year old.

"Wa…uh… gosh this is… odd…" I said pretty much freaking out.

"I am wearing this suit because your body is covered in radiation that should have killed you, but somehow it didn't… obviously." He said walking over to the computer screens.

That's when it hit me.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MISSION!?" I almost screamed.

"Calm down, the Bulgarian Intelligence intervened after you fell. All the mercenaries were in shock because you were apparently 'glowing'. He explained calmly.

"Is Steve ok, I know he got shot" I asked nervously.

"Yes he is completely fine; actually he is busting to see if you are ok. So is Clint and Tony" He said.

"Tony's here!?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep he's right outside. I can send them in if you're up to it." He said turning to the door.

"Thankyou" I said kindly.

"No problems, if you need anything just press this button" he pointed to a button and left.

And the doctor walked out the door. I lay back onto my bed. I can't believe this. My mind had been altered in some weird way. If only I knew what. I was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that I was superhuman. I didn't feel any different. I'm not sure if I looked any different either. I turned over and saw a mirror on the wall. There was nothing different about me except for one thing. My eyes. They were even bluer. They were actually pulsing with energy. I was shocked. _So I get superpower but my eyes have to look alien?_ This day was just getting weirder. I turned back over and thought about Tony Stark. It's been a while since I had used my full name. I guess I just didn't want to have the press on my back. I didn't want to be in the spotlight for being Tony Stark's cousin. But then again, I couldn't hide from it forever. S.H.I.E.L.D had done their best to remove that name from records but not everything is removable. It's not that I didn't like my family; it's just that the enemies I faced could use Tony to gain information. Tony was one of my bestest friends. He helped me through so many hard times in my life. I was excited to see him but what would he think? Would he think I was a freak? And what about Steve? I had no chance with him now. He was going to think I was a freak. I groaned. I felt like I was going to be forever alone. I was interrupted when I saw Tony, Clint and Steve changing into their radiation suits. I was nervous. I decided to roll over so they couldn't see my eyes. I heard the door open.

"Doctor is she awake?" I heard Tony say.

"Yea I am" I said gruffly.

"Is this a bad time?" I head Steve say.

"No I just don't want you guys to see me." I told them.

"Kiara Stark Morgan I have been waiting ages to see you. You almost died and you won't look at me. I'm hurt." Tony said in mock sadness.

"Fine but don't judge" I said turning.

I turned to them. Their faces full of shock at my burning blue eyes. I looked at Steve. He looked worried. _Don't hate me please._

"Wow" Clint gasped.

"Please don't, I know it's horrible." I said sadly.

Tony walked over to me. He crouched down to bed level and hugged me. Clint did the same and Steve just stood and looked uncomfortable. _He hates me_.

"You are no different to what you were before, you just have amazing eyes" Clint said.

"But… there awful" I said confused.

"No they are beautiful, unique, so…you" Tony smiled.

"Thanks cuz" I told him.

"He I heard you gained something from you little fall" Clint remarked.

"Yes some kinda superpower, Fury wants to know what it is" Tony said.

"Of course he does, well I don't actually know yet. I'm kinda afraid to know." I told them both.

"Well sounds like you're tired. The Doc said you could leave tomorrow" Clint said.

"Thanks for stopping by." I waved.

"See ya" Tony waved back.

Clint and Tony left. Steve was still in the room. He walked towards me.

"Steve I-"

"Do you want to go to dinner with me? I mean when you are feeling better" he said quickly.

"Sure! I mean… yes I would like that very much" I said as he took his radiation suit off.

"What are you doing!?" I said concerned that I might still be radioactive.

"I'll be fine" he said smiling.

"You don't hate me?" I asked.

"I could never hate you, you're so beautiful and kind, you're unlike anyone I have ever met, I wouldn't hate you just because you have gained powers" He said sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"Wow thanks" I said blushing.

We sat there for what seemed like ages. He asked me questions about myself. He was so interested in my life story and what I had to say. I also asked him to go into more detail about his life. He told me everything. I felt like we'd known each other forever by the time Bruce came in and told Steve I needed rest.

"I will see you when I get out tomorrow" I said.

"Sounds great" he said blushing.

The he did something unexpected. He leaned down and kissed me. It was passionate. His warm lips moving against mine in harmony. I heard Bruce clear his throat and Steve pulled back blushing hard.

"Goodbye" he said smiling.

"See ya" I was breathless.

_This day just got a whole lot better._

…

Well there you have it FLUFFINESS! I hope you enjoyed and reviews would be much appreciated.

XX


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys how u doin? sorry about the late update! Haha so chapter 6! This is the longest story I have ever written so I'm SO HAPPY!

So I wanna thank my fellow Aussie NotoriousNat for her lovely review as well as those new followers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the MARVEL characters, I only own Kiara and I also don't own the scene from AVATAR, THE LAST AIRBENDER.

…

"_Hello again my dear"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You will soon find out"_

"_Please leave me alone"_

"_I'm sorry darling but I cannot do that"_

"_Please who are you? Hello? HELLO?"_

…..

AAAAHHHHHHH!

I jolted awake. I was sweating. _Who is this guy? What does he want?_ I calmed myself down. I had to find out who this was. I realised today I was allowed to get out of this stupid room I was in. I sat up, realising my body was no longer sore. _Huh that's odd_. I dismissed it.

"Why hello Miss Morgan"

_Oh my gosh it's him_

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I tried to reach for the alarm but the man from my nightmare stopped me.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" He said.

The man who stood before me was wearing some sort of tunic with armour over the top. He was very tall and had some sort of aura of power surrounding him. He had a hard face with striking green eyes and long black hair that was slicked back.

"Who…who are you?" I stuttered.

"I am Loki, soon to be ruler of Earth" he said proudly.

_Ok so he's a nutjob…wait Loki? Like Loki from Norse Mythology? _I thought to myself

"Aren't you a…a God?" I said nervously.

"Yes and I have become very interested in your elemental abilities" he said, walking closer to me.

"My what?" I asked curiously.

"When you fell onto those blocks you gained the power of controlling the 4 main elements with your mind" I tried to move away as he advanced further.

"Elemental like Fire, water, earth and air?" I asked curiously.

"Yes mortal!" he said impatiently.

_Whoa someone's angry_ I said to myself.

"Let me demonstrate" he said as he conjured a tray out of nowhere… I'd remembered from the myths that he was gifted in sorcery.

The tray had a lit candle, a rock, a glass of water and a remote to the air conditioner on it. First he threw the candle onto my lap.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

Then the oddest thing happened. The candle fell on my lap but the flame didn't. It just hovered above me. After a few seconds it extinguished.

"What!?" I said but Loki shushed me.

He then chucked water at my face. Again the water didn't hit my face. It just hovered in front of me in a bubble. It then disappeared just like the fire.

"I want you to think about a time when you were really angry for the next test" he said sternly putting the rock in front of me.

"Um ok" I said as I thought of the time that Clint played a prank on me that almost got me fired.

And suddenly the rock lifted from the tray and smashed against the wall in front of me.

"Well done" he said with an evil smile.

By now I was getting scared. _What did Loki want with me? Why was he here? Gosh I wish Steve were here._

Loki took the remote and pressed the ON button cool air spilled out.

"Direct the air to flow onto yourself" he said.

I nodded but I had another idea. I concentrated on the air. It flowed right onto the alarm button. I heard a shrill beeping sound and red light started flashing.

"Mortal wretch!" Loki screamed.

Loki started strangling me. He lifted me by my neck, off my bed and pushed me against a wall.

"I would kill you, but you are powerful, plus you are enticingly beautiful" he smirked down at my body.

Just as he said that there was a crunching sound at the door. I saw a blonde man removing the door from its hinges. The door clanged on the ground and the blonde man stepped in.

"Loki…" the man breathed.

Loki disappeared and I fell to the ground gripping me neck.

"Are you alright maiden?" The man asked in an odd accent that I couldn't identify, it sounded like Loki's.

"Uh yea I'm fine, but who are you?" I asked quizzically.

"I am Thor, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. Loki is my brother." He said proudly.

"Oh hi, what is Asgard?" I asked.

"It is another world of Ydgrassil, my father, Odin rests there, and he is the ruler of Asgard and the All-Father of the nine realms" he said.

"Oh that's right, and you mother is Frigga?" I remembered from my History lessons.

"Yes that is right, I am honoured you know of my family" he bowed slightly.

Thor held his hand out and I took it. He pulled me to my feet as Bruce, Tony, Clint and Steve ran in.

"Kiara are you ok?" Steve said immediately moving next to me.

"Yea I'm fine, Bruce I think I know my ability now" I looked over at Bruce.

"Really? What is it?" he said excitedly.

"Loki told me I am an Elementalist" I said.

"Wow how did he know?" Bruce frowned.

"He tested me" I said as I sat down on my bed.

"What test?" Tony asked.

"Well he had a tray with a rock, glass of water, a candle and a remote for the air conditioner. He tested me and I could manipulate those elements" I said breathlessly, still trying to believe it myself.

"I think I should run some MRI scans to see if everything's ok then I think I will run the same test to prove Loki's hypothesis. But I must ask, Thor, why was Loki here and not is his cell?" Bruce turned to Thor.

"He escaped" Thor looked down.

"Wait, since when was Loki a prisoner?" I asked.

"When you were asleep Fury assembled the team, Loki was in Stuttgart in Germany. He is using something called the Tesseract, which I'm sure you have heard of" Clint told me.

"Yes" I grumbled, remembering when I came across it in New Mexico.

"He is working with someone; his objective is to rule your realm as your king because he was denied that position on Asgard. We though him dead when he fell of the Bi-frost bridge but he just became angrier with me and father. He went rouge and now he wishes to destroy me an our fellow team mates" he said sadly.

"Wait…our teammates?" I asked, I wasn't an Avenger?

"Fury wants you on the team" Clint piped up.

"WHAT!?" I said surprised.

"He wants you new powers… he thinks they will be valuable" Steve said.

"Of course he does" I grumbled.

"Well Kiara I think it's time for you to get out of this room" Brice said.

"Thank you!" I sighed.

Everyone got up and walked out of the room. Steve waled beside me as we walked through the hallways and he walked me all the way to my room.

"Are you ok Kiara?" he turned and asked me worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine" I smiled up at him.

"Um so if you're not too tired, do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yea that would be great!" I said.

"Great so I'll pick you up here at 7:30?" he asked.

"Yea I'll be ready" I blushed.

He smiled and walked down to his room.

_Now, what should I wear?_

…

Yay so there it is! I will have the date in the next chapter but for now

BYEEEE

XX


	7. Chapter 7

Omg I actually hate myself! I feel so bad! My computer kept deleting everything and then I had to get it fixed and it took AGES! I'm so sorry guys I promise I will make up for it. I have written up a plan for this story so I know exactly where it's going! :D I hope you guys like this chappie it took ages to write :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any MARVEL character I only own Kiara.

…

"Are you ready Kiara"? Steve said as he knocked on my door.

"Yea!" I shouted back.

I opened the door to a very nice looking Steve. He was wearing a brown plaid shirt and dark brown pants. His hair was combed in a cute side fringe. He held out his arm and I took it. He walked me to the elevator and I pressed the button.

"So where are we going?" I asked as the elevator took us to the ground level.

"Pepper told me about this little Italian restaurant down the road" he said as we walked out the elevator.

"Sounds great" I told him.

I went to open the door but Steve got there first. He opened the door and gestured for me to walk through the door he smiled to me and I smiled back.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he said back.

We started walking in comfortable silence until Steve spoke up.

"So how are you dealing with your powers?" he asked curiously.

"Well I know that Fury is quite interested in them and so is this Loki character, that's kind of what I'm afraid of" I told him, looking down.

"I won't let him anywhere near you" he said firmly.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Well here we are" he stopped at a little restaurant which was almost empty.

"Wow Steve this place is beautiful!" I said as I took in the sight.

"Pepper really knows how to treat people" he smiled and opened the door.

I stepped inside and immediately smelled Lasagne and bread. A short middle aged woman saw us and walked over with a bright smile.

"Come in, Come in Welcome to Luigi's restaurant, come, there is a table reserved for you just in the corner Mr. Captain America" she said in an Italian accent.

"Thank you Ma'am, and it's just Steve" he said kindly.

"What can I get for you?" the woman asked.

"Just water for me" I said.

"Same for me" Steve told her and the lady walked away as we sat down.

We got comfortable and relaxed into our seats. We just sat there and looked each other for a while.

"You are really beautiful" Steve said.

"Thank you" I said, blushing

"I know we have only known each other for a couple of weeks but I really like you" he confessed.

"Steve, you the sweetest guy ever, I still can't believe I'm here with you" I told him.

Just as I was finishing my sentence when I heard a crash coming from outside. People started screaming and running out of the restaurant. Steve stood up and stood in front of me protectively. I looked around Steve to see what was going on and my heart stopped. There he was again. Loki. With his glow stick of destiny in his hand and walking towards Steve and I.

"Oh hello darling, I've come for you" Loki slurred.

"You will never take her" Steve growled.

"Oh I think I will, without your precious Avengers you don't stand a chance against me" Loki grinned.

"Avengers? Wha-"I was cut off

"Silence" Loki growled.

Steve tensed at Loki swung his spear at Steve. He ducked and attempted to tackle Loki but he just passed through a holographic for of Loki. The real Loki appeared right behind me and grabbed my arms.

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed and as soon as I did Loki pulled back hissing.

"What did you do?" he looked at his hands.

It was then that I noticed my hands were on fire. I had an idea. I jutted my hand towards Loki and just like that a fireball hit him square in the chest. Loki fell back into a table and Steve stood up.

"Come on Kiara we need to leave" Steve grabbed her upper arm.

"Not so fast" Loki appeared behind Steve and knocked his head with his spear. Steve fell unconscious to the ground and Loki grabbed me. Before I could conjure more fire I felt a zap at the back of my head.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed.

"It is an energy stabilizer, it will stop you being a pest so I can transport you easier" Loki struggled as I tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Transport?" I asked.

"Hush, you do not need to know the little details, but just know this, you will not see your dear captain for quite some time" Loki grinned.

Before I could answer I felt Loki swing back his spear and hit me over the head. I felt dizzy for a split second but then everything went black…

…

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter it's just that this chapter was only meant to be a time passer to get to the next part of the story which includes a whole lot of Loki. I still don't know whether this will be a StevexOCxLoki or just StevexOC I just want to see how this pans out! If you want Loki to be in the love triangle then just PM me and depending in the amount of people who want Loki in the little lurrvvee triangle: D anyway that's enough ranting from me. Please review it would make me feel a lot better about writing this story and I am so glad to announce 1000 views so I'm really happy about that! Anyway luv you guys so much you guys are really my rock!

Luv u all

xx


	8. Chapter 8

Heyyy guys I'm so sorry my computer is still being really REALLY shitty! It's still deleting everything! GRRRR anyway here's the chapter and I wanna thank everyone who reviewed (you guys know who u are 3) anyway! To the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the MARVEL characters.

…..

I woke. I felt the cold, hard floor beneath me. I moved my arms and sat up. The room was dark. I could hardly see anything. I could see the outline of a chair in the corner of the room and I went to sit on it. After a while in silence the door opened and a bright light flooded in. my vision was blurred as two strong arms jerked me out of my seat and dragged me out of the cell. My vision cleared and I saw my captor. As I looked over my heart stopped.

"Clint?" I asked curiously.

"Shut it girl" He said, but he didn't sound like normal.

"Clint what's-"

"I said SHUT IT!" Clint almost screamed as he turned to face me. His eyes. They were glowing blue.

I decided to keep quiet as Clint shoved me into a massive room with a domed roof. There were no widows, just concrete everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a massive machine that looked as though was worthy of HYDRA. Clint shoved me and I fell over. As I looked up at Loki who towered over my small frame. I looked up and he smirked. He reached down and picked me up with ease. My face was millimetres away from his face.

"My hello there my beautiful maiden" Loki said seductively.

"Let go of me! Where am I!?" I demanded.

"Oh I just need to drain you powers" He said without a care. Letting me fall to the ground.

"Drain my powers?" I asked.

"yes, I was very intrigued by your newly formed powers, Elemental abilities are the only skill I don't possess and since I know you won't give up your precious Captain and those puny Avengers well then I will just have to extract them from you" He said as he paced in front of the daunting machine.

"Avengers? Who are Avengers? "I asked curiously.

"Oh you don't know yet! Well I'm sure that that is one of the many things that you're 'Fury' doesn't tell you" Loki smiled.

"Hey I-"

"Enough! Get Miss Kiara ready!" Loki sniffed to one of his minions.

I looked around. I realised that all Loki's minions had glowing blue eyes. It must have something to do with that maniacal spear that he had which had a stone in it that was the same electric blue. They must be linked. But what I was more worried about was Clint. Why was he here? What was he doing with Loki? Was he a double agent? _Of course! He must be brain washed! But how?_ I thought to myself as I was picked up and strapped to a table connected to the machine. Now I was worried.

"Why Kiara, do not worry the extraction won't kill you. I would not endanger you like that" Loki said, to my surprise he was sincere.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because Kiara, no matter how evil I may be. I still have a heart" Loki said as he walked towards me.

Loki reached out to my hand and I almost screamed. It was like I was transported to a different dimension. I had visions of Loki as a child. A big brawny teenage-looking boy was taunting Loki and pointing at him with a massive hammer. I felt what Loki felt at that time. I instantly felt sorry for him. I saw him being alone and him quietly suffering, I felt the feeling of complete loneliness, like I wasn't a part of something. I knew these were Loki's feelings. I saw Loki change into some sort of blue being with red eyes. I saw a kingly man with a golden eye patch telling Loki that he was a Frost Giant, whatever that was. Then I felt the feeling of hatred and desire. I saw Loki's motives from his point of view and I started to understand him. Then my vision came back to normal reality. I breathed out sharply.

"Now you see? I have to do this. I have to prove myself" Loki said sadly, he looked as though he wanted otherwise.

"Loki I… I'm sorry" I told him.

Before he could answer, a man came over to where we were standing. He whispered to Loki something and Loki nodded. He looked over to me and then walked over to the control panel of the machine. Loki seemed to revert to his old evil self. He pressed a button and the table moved until it was vertical. I was starting to quiver. A woman with glassy blue eyes came over with a box of needles.

"What the hell are you doing?" I almost screamed.

"Calm down Miss its part of the procedure" she said.

"I don't give a shit!" I screamed.

I struggled against the bonds of the table. I just wanted to leave this place and get back to Steve. _Where was he? Is he ok?_ I thought to myself as the woman jabbed me with a dozen needles. I felt hot tears begin to tug at my eyes and a single tear fell down my face. I felt as though I needed to give up.

"Start the procedure" Loki shouted.

I heard switches being turned on and I looked over to my arm where I was being injected with some sort of serum by all twelve needles. I felt a swaying sensation and I suddenly felt as though I couldn't move anything in my body. Then I looked up and saw a bright light. I felt excruciating pain everywhere in my body. I screamed so loud that China probably heard me. And after what seemed like ages before the machine turned off and I was released from the machine. I fell to the floor. I felt as though I could die right there but someone picked me up bridal style and took me back to my cell. I was dropped on the ground and I curled up on the floor. The door slammed shut and locked.

"Steve…help" I croaked.

And then I blacked out.

…..

Well there you have it guys! I hope you liked it and according to all the PM's I got, this story will be a StevexOCxLoki so thank you to all you guys who PM'd! Not sure how my updates are going to be like but one of my main focuses is to make you guys happy! So until next time…CYA!

xx


	9. Chapter 9

Heyyy guys I'm so sorry my computer is still being really REALLY shitty! It's still deleting everything! GRRRR anyway here's the chapter and I wanna thank everyone who reviewed (you guys know who u are 3) anyway! To the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the MARVEL characters.

…..

I woke. I felt the cold, hard floor beneath me. I moved my arms and sat up. The room was dark. I could hardly see anything. I could see the outline of a chair in the corner of the room and I went to sit on it. After a while in silence the door opened and a bright light flooded in. my vision was blurred as two strong arms jerked me out of my seat and dragged me out of the cell. My vision cleared and I saw my captor. As I looked over my heart stopped.

"Clint?" I asked curiously.

"Shut it girl" He said, but he didn't sound like normal.

"Clint what's-"

"I said SHUT IT!" Clint almost screamed as he turned to face me. His eyes. They were glowing blue.

I decided to keep quiet as Clint shoved me into a massive room with a domed roof. There were no widows, just concrete everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a massive machine that looked as though was worthy of HYDRA. Clint shoved me and I fell over. As I looked up at Loki who towered over my small frame. I looked up and he smirked. He reached down and picked me up with ease. My face was millimetres away from his face.

"My hello there my beautiful maiden" Loki said seductively.

"Let go of me! Where am I!?" I demanded.

"Oh I just need to drain you powers" He said without a care. Letting me fall to the ground.

"Drain my powers?" I asked.

"yes, I was very intrigued by your newly formed powers, Elemental abilities are the only skill I don't possess and since I know you won't give up your precious Captain and those puny Avengers well then I will just have to extract them from you" He said as he paced in front of the daunting machine.

"The Avengers haven't been assembled yet? "I asked curiously.

"Oh you don't know yet! Well I'm sure that that is one of the many things that you're 'Fury' doesn't tell you" Loki smiled.

"Hey I-"

"Enough! Get Miss Kiara ready!" Loki sniffed to one of his minions.

I looked around. I realised that all Loki's minions had glowing blue eyes. It must have something to do with that maniacal spear that he had which had a stone in it that was the same electric blue _it looks a lot like Tesseract energy_ I realised. They must be linked. But what I was more worried about was Clint. Why was he here? What was he doing with Loki? Was he a double agent? _Of course! He must be brain washed! But how?_ I thought to myself as I was picked up and strapped to a table connected to the machine. Now I was worried.

"Why Kiara, do not worry the extraction won't kill you. I would not endanger you like that" Loki said, to my surprise he was sincere.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because Kiara, no matter how evil I may be. I still have a heart" Loki said as he walked towards me.

Loki reached out to my hand and I almost screamed. It was like I was transported to a different dimension. I had visions of Loki as a child. A big brawny teenage-looking boy who I assumed was Thor, taunting Loki and pointing at him with a massive hammer. I felt what Loki felt at that time. I instantly felt sorry for him. I saw him being alone and him quietly suffering, I felt the feeling of complete loneliness, like I wasn't a part of something. I knew these were Loki's feelings. I saw Loki change into some sort of blue being with red eyes. I saw a kingly man with a golden eye patch telling Loki that he was a Frost Giant, whatever that was. Then I felt the feeling of hatred and desire. I saw Loki's motives from his point of view and I started to understand him. Then my vision came back to normal reality. I breathed out sharply.

"Now you see? I have to do this. I have to prove myself" Loki said sadly, he looked as though he wanted otherwise.

"Loki I… I'm sorry" I told him.

Before he could answer, a man came over to where we were standing. He whispered to Loki something and Loki nodded. He looked over to me and then walked over to the control panel of the machine. Loki seemed to revert to his old evil self. He pressed a button and the table moved until it was vertical. I was starting to quiver. A woman with glassy blue eyes came over with a box of needles.

"What the hell are you doing?" I almost screamed.

"Calm down Miss its part of the procedure" she said.

"I don't give a shit!" I screamed.

I struggled against the bonds of the table. I just wanted to leave this place and get back to Steve. _Where was he? Is he ok?_ I thought to myself as the woman jabbed me with a dozen needles. I felt hot tears begin to tug at my eyes and a single tear fell down my face. I felt as though I needed to give up.

"Start the procedure" Loki shouted.

I heard switches being turned on and I looked over to my arm where I was being injected with some sort of serum by all twelve needles. I felt a swaying sensation and I suddenly felt as though I couldn't move anything in my body. Then I looked up and saw a bright light. I felt excruciating pain everywhere in my body. I screamed so loud that China probably heard me. And after what seemed like ages before the machine turned off and I was released from the machine. I fell to the floor. I felt as though I could die right there but someone picked me up bridal style and took me back to my cell. I was dropped on the ground and I curled up on the floor. The door slammed shut and locked.

"Steve…help" I croaked.

And then I blacked out.

…..

Well there you have it guys! I hope you liked it and according to all the PM's I got, this story will be a StevexOCxLoki so thank you to all you guys who PM'd! Not sure how my updates are going to be like but one of my main focuses is to make you guys happy! So until next time…CYA!

xx


	10. Chapter 10

Hey so I know my last chapter sucked but I hope this one is better :D I'm watching the Avengers while I'm writing this (sorry to all my American readers who are getting theirs on the 26th! I got mine on the 29th of August :D) but anyway TO THE STORY! BTW guys this chapter has like A LOT of dialogue in it…I just thought it was necessary.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any MARVEL characters.

…

I woke with a start. Buy now I was kind of sick of hospitals. I turned my head to see Steve asleep on the chair next to my bed. I sat there for what seemed like forever just looking at his face. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Kiara!" he gasped.

"Hi" I said.

"Are you ok? What did he do to you?" he said coming closer to my bed.

"Yea I'm fine, I was drained of my powers and since I'm pretty sure my powers are bound to my body, I thought I was going to die" I said shakily.

"I'm sorry it took so long" Steve looked down.

"Hey do you know who that guy was that was with Tony when I was rescued?" I asked, curious about the red, white and blue guy.

"Um yea I do" He said uncomfortably.

"Really? Who was it?" I asked again.

"It was me" he said.

"What?" I was confused.

"That's my Captain America suit" He told me.

"So, you're a superhero?" I said excitedly.

"Um, yea" he scratched his head.

"Wow that's amazing! You should have said something! Or I would have recognised you when Tony took me" I said.

"Well I wasn't actually supposed to tell you" he whispered.

"Yes you weren't" Fury piped up from the doorway.

"Colonel" I nodded.

"Glad to have you back Agent" Fury walked over to me.

"What brings you here Sir?" Steve asked.

"I want to introduce Agent Morgan to the Avengers Initiative" He stated.

"Wow really? You want me on the team?" I asked, remembering Tony telling me Fury wanted me on the team.

"Yes now that your abilities have proven useful, For now, the rest of the team are Steve here, Stark, Banner, Thor, Romanov and supposedly Barton but he's with Loki" Fury explained.

"So that's why you're famous Steve" I smiled at him.

"Well not really famous" He blushed.

"Back to the subject please" Fury barked.

"Yeah, Yeah calm your farm" I sighed.

"Excuse me?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry sir" I nodded.

"We need to debrief you fully once you are up and around but for now, I need to ask you about Loki" Fury added.

"Sir I'm not sure that's appropriate" Steve said uneasily.

"It's ok Steve" I told him.

"Do you have any idea what Loki's motives are?" Fury asked.

"Well I know that he is being controlled by another being, I also know that Loki doesn't agree with what he did to me" I explained.

"And why is that Agent?" Fury asked inquisitively.

"Well, we were talking and when he explained what he was doing he looked regretful" I told the two men.

"So you have made contact" Steve asked.

"Yes" I sighed remembering the kiss.

"Sir I think Kiara would be better suited to this task once she is rested" Steve grunted at Fury.

"Very well Captain, Agent Morgan" Fury nodded to us both and left the room.

We sat there for what seemed like ages. I though back to when Loki kissed me. It was odd, like his whole evil motive just went out the window. I could feel him relaxing. _So why does he now haunt me?_ I felt like I was going crazy.

"Kiara I'm so sorry for not being there sooner" Steve looked down.

"Steve, really it's ok, let's just put it behind us" I put my hand on his arm.

Just as I said the Tony came running into the room.

"Oh hey Kiara, sorry to interrupt your, what seems like weekly, hospital session, but we got a hostile attacking the Helicarrier" Tony said in one breath.

"Who?" Steve asked as he stood up.

"Loki" Tony said.

"Shit" I grunted.

I pulled my bed sheets from over me and stood up; I wavered for a moment but walked forward.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Tony stopped me.

"To fight, what else?" I grumbled.

"You are not fighting! You almost died!" Steve cried.

"Oh yea? Watch me"

I walked out of the room and left the two men stunned.

_Now where are my guns…?_

…

SOOOO there you have it! I know it's a little short but I will get to the pivotal moment in the story in the next chapter! I hope you guys are liking it so far! Please review!

xx


	11. Chapter 11

Wwwhyy HEELLLOOOOO there peoples! I haven't been updating in a while I have been watching WAY too much PewDiePie on YouTube (If you don't know who he is then seriously look him up this guy is hilarious!) and I've also been stuck into reading the third installment of the Heroes Of Olympus series called: The Mark Of Athena (again if you haven't read it YOU SHOULD!) so any who back to the story… hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the MARVEL characters.

P.S: If Alex or Pip are reading this LUV U GUYZ!

…

Well this day is turning out to be JUST great, seriously… Fury taking my guys and making me use my powers… Yea "You'll figure it out" My ass…

Yep I was in for it. I ran into Fury on my way to the weaponry and he just happened to misplace my guns… yep so it's Elemental time. Just what I need.

I walked out on the deck of the Helicarrier to find a Quinjet with Steve, Clint and Nat on board. I stopped, and unintentionally summoned balls of water around my hands ready to attack Clint.

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted at Clint.

"Kiara its ok, he's back, look at his eyes" Steve assured.

I looked over at Clint and his eyes were indeed back to their grey black instead of the awful bright blue pulse that I was so afraid of. I let the water dissipate from my hands into nothingness and I walked onto the Quinjet. I smiled at Clint who relaxed.

"Hey are you really up for this I mean, you should really rest" Steve said.

"I'll be fine Steve I'm perfectly ok, the doctor gave me some medicine so I feel really good" I explained.

"Guys you might wanna strap in" Clint said from the cockpit.

"I'm still not too sure about this, you could get hurt" Steve really looked worried.

"Steve I'm fine, and if Loki shows himself, I'm gonna punch him right in the nose" I smiled.

As the quinjet took off I found myself worrying about Loki. I didn't think I would punch him in the face. _I couldn't_ I told myself. I realized I was making faces at myself and Steve was looking at me oddly.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked putting his hand on mine.

"Yea um, yea I'm fine" I stuttered.

I kept thinking about the oncoming war. I felt cold and nervous. I hadn't even mastered my powers yet and I had to fight with them. All I could summon were balls of energy and what good was that going to do?

Suddenly the ship was shot at harshly and the jet jolted to the side. I hung onto the harness for dear life.

"KIARA!" I heard Steve scream as the jet crashed in the middle of New York. We all unstrapped ourselves from our seats and Nat opened the Cargo door.

"Alright team we need to fend off the ground attackers before we worry about everything else" Steve explained.

"Roger that!" I said as Nat smirked at my pun.

We broke off into two teams and we spread out. Steve and I started fighting off the ugly looking things that I guessed were Loki's army. They were tall and looked like half-goblin, half-human. They carried what looked like futuristic weaponry. An infantry squadron charged at us and I willed my mind to create fire. The fire swelled around my hands and I started shooting at them.

"Kiara look!" Steve shouted motioning to Stark Tower where Loki was being beaten up.

I watched as Loki rolled off the balcony and was caught by one of the alien flying things. I realized out problem. We had no-one to fly after him.

"I'm going to try something" I told Steve.

"Be careful" He pleaded.

I summoned my air abilities and willed them to make me fly. It was something I had never tried before but I had to go after Loki. I felt a tug in my gut and I was suddenly flying.

"KIARA YOU'RE FLYING!" Steve shouted.

"Really!?" I said sarcastically as I turned and shot after Loki.

I felt amazing. Flying through the streets of New York. But it was short lived as I realized that Loki was behind me.

"Ah my pet has returned!" He shouted as he shot at me.

I screamed as I crashed through a building. I heard Loki jump into the window I just crashed through. He landed at my side and forcefully pulled me from the ground up to his face. He stared deep into my eyes; I was frightened of what I saw in his eyes. Fear, Anger but above all else, awe. I was too frightened to wonder about the awe.

"Miss Kiara, Please consider coming with me, you will have a much better life with me" He purred in my ear.

I was shocked at his proposition. I felt different, I didn't feel to reject the comment, I felt as though I should go with him. _Go with him; go with him_. The words repeated in my mind as the scene from my past when Loki kissed me played through my mind.

"N...No I can't" I stuttered.

His facade faltered, he quickly recovered and he threw me across the room. I smacked against the wall. My head spun but I stood up, and ran out the window the air lifting me up underneath me as I saw Tony fly past with a nuke in his arms.

"TONY!" I screamed into my mic.

"Kiara, its ok I will be fine" Tony said shakily.

I watched as my cousin flew through the portal and disappeared on the other side there was a huge bang and all of the Aliens fell dead in the street phantom menace style. I was shocked. I saw Steve and Thor watching the portal as Steve told Nat to close the portal. _How did she even manage to close it?_ And then I saw Hulk jump out of Tony's top level lounge. _Why is he in there? And where is Loki?_ As I thought, I saw Tony fly through the Portal.

"YEA TONY!" I shouted at him waiting for a snide remark. But it never came. I realized that Tony wasn't slowing down.

I went to catch him but the Hulk beat me to it. I watched as Bruce tackled Tony in the air and brought him to the ground. I flew down to where he was.

"Come on Tony wake up" Steve shouted as Thor ripped his face mask of. I realized that Tony wasn't breathing

"Tony please!" I sobbed and Steve came over and comforted me.

Just as I looked away from Tony, Bruce roared at Tony.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tony said as he woke.

"Tony!" I jumped onto him.

"Hey cuz I'm fine!" Tony told me.

"Don't do that again!" I sobbed.

"I won't, did we win?" He asked.

"We aren't finished yet" Thor stated.

"Loki" I breathed.

...

Loki was unconscious on the ground in a crater around his body. I looked over him and leaned down. I shook him a bit and his eyes fluttered.

"Loki are you well?" Thor asked as Loki's eyes opened.

"Yes brother, but why are we on Midgard and who are these people?" Loki questioned.

_Amnesia...he has Amnesia..._

...

Well there you have it! YAY it's long! Sorry if this chapter it boring but I am REALLY REALLY bad at action scenes so I cut heaps from the movie so I wouldn't bore you to death! I'm sorry about the cliffie but the next chapter is a good one! Please review guys it means a lot!

xx


	12. Chapter 12

Yay I'm back again! So how did you like the last chapter? Pretty good hey? Hah I'm kidding! I'm hoping you guys like this story so far! If you are please let me know cause I feel like it isn't such a great story :( anyway TO THE STORY! And BTW Loki is going to become a little OOC so no flames please.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the MARVEL Characters or plotlines.

…

Loki was unconscious on the ground in a crater around his body. I looked over him and leaned down. I shook him a bit and his eyes fluttered.

"Loki are you well?" Thor asked as Loki's eyes opened.

"Yes brother, but why are we on Midgard and who are these people?" Loki questioned.

_Amnesia...he has Amnesia..._

…

"Brother do you not remember these people?" Thor asked.

"No Brother" Loki got up from the crater.

Thor then did something unexpected. He went over and hugged Loki. He looked confused but hugged back. We were all taken back at the display before us. I looked at Loki, at his eyes and all I could see was confusion and a hint of mischievousness. I felt something in my gut. _If he doesn't remember anything, then he doesn't remember turning Evil…_ I was thinking on this point when Thor and the other Avengers huddled to talk turkey about Loki and he sauntered over to me.

"Hello fair maiden, I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, what be your name?" Loki asked.

"Um hello I am Kiara Mor-"I stopped myself.

"Yes?" Loki said.

"I am Kiara Stark" I said defiantly, I finally accepted my family name.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, may I ask, what am I doing here?" He said quizzically.

"I-"

"Loki, come Brother" Thor said.

"Of course Brother" Loki said turning to look back at me and then left.

I was flabbergasted at the manner in which Loki was behaving. He was so kind and inquisitive I almost wanted to hug him. But I then remembered the battleground outside.

"Kiara, are you ok, I saw you get shot through a building by, well, the 'old' Loki" Steve said as he walked over.

"Yea I'm fine, Thanks" I nodded to Steve.

"Kiara, if it's not too soon, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow? I mean, if there are any restaurants left after today?" Steve asked shyly.

"Yes, of course that would be great" I beamed.

"Ok I will pick you up at 6 o'clock?" Steve blushed lightly.

"Great!" I said.

I looked over at Tony who was whining about his tower being destroyed, then at Bruce who had de-Hulked. I decided to go and talk to Bruce. I walked over as he was in thought.

"Hey Bruce, nice job making Loki forget his memories" I joked.

"Yes, well I didn't think I would hit him that hard" Bruce replied sheepishly.

"It's ok Bruce, it's good that he's not a raging psychopath" I stated.

Bruce smiled and we walked out to the elevator to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

…..(2 Days later AN: Yes I'm sorry we are skipping Steve and Kiaras date)…..

"Welcome Avengers… And Loki" Director Fury said.

The Avengers and Loki were gathered in the conference room. We were discussing what was to become of Loki. The last two days were hectic. The Avengers were squabbling about Loki and Loki was being all nice. It wasn't right. But now his fate would be decided. I was nervous. I didn't want anything to happen to Loki. I mean yea sure he almost took over the planet, but he has another chance now and that's all he ever wanted. I zoned out as Fury spoke about damage. I looked over at Loki who looked confused as to what Fury was talking about. He didn't remember committing those crimes.

"I know that I am one for mischief, but I would never have motive for something like that" Loki stood up.

"Brother, let him speak" Thor gripped Loki's arm and pulled him to his seat.

Loki looked saddened. It made my heart sink. _He looks so innocent_ I thought to myself. He was so different but in some ways so much the same. I drew me to him more. _Stop it Stark! You're with Steve! You can't go gallivanting after some God that tried to kill you! Focus!_ I was in the middle of a mental war when Tony and Steve started shouting at Fury while Thor was arguing a case and Bruce was looking uncomfortable, Clint however was sitting back and watching the show with a smirk. I glared at him as he just laughed.

"Fury he almost killed Kiara! He almost took over the world! We can't just let him go free" Steve pleaded.

"Not to mention denting my suit!" Tony looked hurt.

"Oh shut it Stark" Nat remarked.

"Hey! If Steve is arguing I get to as well!" Tony muttered like a child.

"Like you don't that enough" Fury snapped.

"Hey!" Tony stomped.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" I shouted and everyone fell silent.

"Thank you Agent Morg- I'm sorry Agent Stark" Fury corrected as I saw Tony smile.

"The verdict will be decided with the S.H.I.E.L.D Council; we will get back to you soon" Fury left the room with Loki in tow.

"He's doomed" Tony huffed.

"Tony!" I scolded.

We all sat in silence for around twenty minutes with the occasional small talk when Tony decided to speak up.

"So Kiara, how did yours and Capsicles date go last night?" Tony wiggled his eyes.

"None of you business Anthony" I blushed and so did Steve.

"He I'm your cousin you can tell me!" Tony pleaded.

Just as I glared at him, the Director came in the door. He had a stern look on his face like he didn't agree with the forthcoming verdict.

"The Council has come to conclusion" Fury said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" Thor said eagerly.

"Loki is to become an Avenger due to his status and his connections within the team" Fury announced.

"WHAT!?"

….

So did you like it? Yes another cliffhanger I'm so sorry but I just love them there so entertaining for you guys (if any) out there. Anyway this chapter was really hard to write so please take the time to review for me it would mean a lot! I should have the next chapter up soon since it's already been written (I had heaps of spare time to kill so I wrote ahead :D)

xx


	13. Chapter 13

Aaaaannnnddddd again! Hey everybody! I'm so tired! I didn't get to sleep last night because o read another Avengers Fanfic called 'Jailbait' by ThisLooksLikeAJobForME, and it gave me so many ideas! The story is great if you haven't read it then I suggest you do! Anyway back to the story! This story is getting really hard for me to write so if I don't update for long periods of time it's because I don't have the motivation to do it so I'm sorry to keep you waiting on chapter 11 so long.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any MARVEL characters or plotlines.

…

"The Council has come to conclusion" Fury said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" Thor said eagerly.

"Loki is to become an Avenger due to his status and his connections within the team" Fury announced.

"WHAT!?"

….

All the Avengers stood shocked at the recent announcement, Thor looked overwhelmed with joy, Tony looked pissed as did Steve, Bruce looked very uncomfortable, Clint was glaring at Loki, Nat stood with her mouth agape and I was looking at Fury with astonishment.

"You can't do that! He almost killed us!" Tony moaned.

"It's not just my decision" Fury mumbled.

"Friends please, Loki has changed give him a chance" Thor pleaded.

"I'm only agreeing if he has a guard" Tony folded his arms.

"Yes he will and I have already decided who that guard is" Fury said.

"Well who is it?" I said eagerly.

"Do not argue with my choice" Fury asked and everyone agreed nervously.

"I have assigned Agent Stark to do it" Fury pointed to me.

"No" Steve shook his head.

"No FREAKING way!" Tony agreed.

"Its ok guys, I can handle it" I told them.

"I know you can but what if he hurts you?" Steve said quietly.

"He won't, its ok Steve" I told him.

"Fine" Steve muttered.

"Alright this meeting is disjoined, Agent Stark I want you to go show Loki around and DON'T mention anything that could make him remember his past" Fury said sternly and exited the conference room.

I got up to leave to go see Loki when Steve gripped my arm. I turned to look into his troubled eyes that I have grown so fond of.

"Please be careful" He pleaded.

"I will" I said softly.

He released my arm and cupped my chin. He pulled his face to mine and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Clint squealed covering his eyes.

"Sorry I forgot you guys were still there" I blushed.

"That is so gross" Tony made a gagging noise.

"It's not like you haven't done that before" I raised my voice a little.

"The lady is just showing her love for her Captain" Thor laughed.

"But it's gross!" Tony replied.

"Arghhh!" I said and stomped out of the room, as I left I heard Tony talking.

"I think she's PMSing" Tony mumbled.

"I do not know of this PMS but I will fight alongside the lady as she wards this monster off!" Thor said defiantly.

I could hear Tony pissing himself with laughter as I face palmed and walked off to find Loki…

…...

I walked down the hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D to find Loki's temporary room. I finally found it and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Hi Loki" I said softly.

"Hello Miss Stark" Loki turned to look at me.

"If you wouldn't mind I am to show you around the base" I motioned a hand to the door.

"Yes of course" He replied and walked out the door.

I walked out of the room behind him and shut the door. We walked along the hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D silently as we came to the bridge.

"This is the bridge and main control room" I explained.

"Your mortal technology is impressive" Loki sighed.

"You sound disappointed?" I asked.

"I just would rather magic to this logical nonsense" Loki turned to me.

"Just quietly, so do I, I have always marveled at the use of magic" I said.

"I heard you are quite the conjuror yourself" He questioned as we walked out of the bridge.

"I'm an Elementalist" I told him.

"Interesting, could you show me?" He asked.

"Umm I guess" I was still wary of the last time Loki wanted to see my powers.

I summoned fire around my hands and Loki looked at them in awe. I then summoned air and it lifted me off the ground.

"Very impressive, but what about the other two?" He asked.

I nodded and extinguished the fire and set myself on the ground. Then I called on water that I could create and balls of water grew around my hands.

"If I summoned earth, it would end badly" I said motioning to the ground.

"Ah well another time then" He started walking again and I followed.

"Are you hungry? The cafeteria is just up the hall" I asked.

"Yes I do require sustenance at this stage" Loki replied.

I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria. I realized he probably wouldn't have any idea what these foods were.

"Do you want me to get you something?" I asked.

"Yes of course, this mortal food confuses me" Loki frowned.

I walked over and got us both some lunch. I went back over and sat down at the table Loki had decided to sit at.

"Thank you Miss Stark" Loki said.

"Please, call me Kiara" I asked.

"Kiara, that's a pretty name, no doubt your mother named you that" Loki asked as he ate his salad.

"Yes, my father wanted Lily but my mother liked Kiara better" Loki smiled.

"My mother is quite the woman, she pretty much runs the kingdom behind closed doors, my father, Odin, respects her so much, as does her kingdom" Loki sighed.

"She sounds like quite a woman" I replied.

Loki and I continued in comfortable silence, as we basked in each other's company.

…

Well there you have it! Sorry there was SO much dialogue in this chapter. It was kind of necessary because of all the things that are happening. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and there should be more up soon if I don't come down with a bad case of writers block please review as well guys it makes a huge different to my confidence in writing. Since I'm a newbie I like to know if I'm good or completely failing! See you soon guys.

xx


End file.
